


Jail

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Jail

## Jail

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Jail  
By Mia Athlas 

"Spread your legs like a good bitch," the big man whispered from behind him. Blair froze for a moment then tried to move an instant too late. The man pushed him forward into the bars of the cell and held him there with his own body. Blair took a nervous breath and tried talking to the man. 

"You don't want to do this, man. My partner's a cop, you know. He'll find a way to pay you back." 

The man ground his sizable erection against Blair's denim-covered ass, pushing the young man's groin hard into the bars in front of him. 

"Know what I think?" The big man growled into his ear, pulling Blair's wrists behind him, leaving the young man no way to brace himself. "I think that if you had friends on the outside with enough power to take me out on the inside, you wouldn't be here, beautiful." 

Blair tried to pull away as the man bit his earlobe and ran his tongue down his neck, but he was held easily against the bars. 

"Relax and enjoy it, baby. If you're good enough I might protect you from the others. If not... well, let's just say that everyone in here knows whose palm to grease to get into this cell after the lights go out. Once you're free game, there's no going back, baby." 

Blair shuddered and tried not to imagine being used like that. He found his erection fading as his mind turned to inmates who had suffered the humiliation and pain of forced intercourse. His cock deflated quickly and he let his shoulders slump leaning back against the hard chest behind him. He found himself turned immediately and looking up into the worried eyes of his partner. 

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jim asked the question, examining his partner for bruises. Blair could just tell by the look on the bigger man's face that he was blaming himself for ever agreeing to play out this fantasy. 

Blair smiled weakly and put his arms around his partner's waist. "Sorry, big guy, I guess this rape fantasy thing isn't my thing after all." 

Jim sighed and kissed the young man's curly head. "Don't worry about it, Sandburg. I was only going through the motions for you anyway. Pretending to rape my lover in a soon-to-be demolished jail-cell is a bit too kinky for me anyway." 

Blair tilted his head back to look up at Jim's face. "But you would have done it?" 

"Only for you, Blair." Jim knew he would do anything for the younger man. A year ago, if anyone had told him he'd be playing sex games with his male partner he would have knocked them out. Blair had a way of looking at him that just made it impossible to deny him anything. It wasn't too bad though... he'd really gotten off on being the repair man who seduced a towel clad college student. Not to mention that he still got hard every time he thought about his partner in that police uniform... that was one use of a truncheon that had never crossed his mind before. Life with Sandburg was never boring. Jim smiled and Blair shifted against him and stepped back, looking around. 

"This is still workable, man." 

Jim shook his head. "No, Blair. Let's forget it." 

"All we need is a slight change of scene. I'll be the guard who's been protecting you, who's fallen in love with you. You be... um... yourself... yourself but in jail for a crime you didn't commit. Okay? Okay. I'll be right back." Blair left the cell and jogged down the hallway. Jim sighed and sat down on the stark bed. It was easier just to go along. 

Ten minutes later he heard footsteps outside, coming down the hallway. He looked up and was shocked to see his partner standing outside the cell in full guard gear. He didn't even want to know how his partner had gotten his hands on the uniform. In character, he jumped up and quickly crossed to the bars that separated him from the man he loved both in fantasy and in real life. 

"Blair," he breathed, grasping the bars in his hands as if he wanted to break them to get to the young man's side. "I thought you weren't coming. You're so late tonight." Jim put a very convincing tremble into his voice. 

Blair's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then covered Jim's hand with his own. "Nothing could keep me away, my love. Did you have any trouble today?" He lifted his hand to stroke the older man's soft skin. 

Jim turned his head and kissed the guard's palm. "Nothing serious. Nothing I can't handle. After what you did to Rogers, I don't think anyone will mess with me again." 

"Good. I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you, of anyone hurting you." Blair took a breath and ran his hand from the older man's face down to his stomach, unbuttoning the buttons of Jim's shirt as he went. His hand smoothed over the firm hairless chest beneath the cloth. 

Jim leaned forward. "Aren't you coming in?" 

Blair shook his head sadly. "I can't tonight, love. Terrance is in the control room. He wouldn't look the other way if the cell alarm went off." 

Jim sighed and leaned against the bars which separated them, twitching as the cool metal touched his bare chest. Ignoring the cold he pressed forward, reaching his arms through the bars to wrap them around the younger man, pulling him against the opposite side of the metal, warming it up with their combined body heat. The bars pressed against his cheeks as he touched his lips to Blair's. He groaned in frustration as he tried to get closer to the younger man, only to strain painfully against the unyielding bars of the cell. He pulled back and gazed into the warm eyes of his lover. 

"I can't get close enough this way," he complained. 

"Shh, big guy," Blair whispered. "We have to take what we can when we can, till you get out of here. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you." He reached through the bars and fumbled with the bigger man's belt, finally releasing the inmate's hard cock. 

Jim gasped and pushed into the touch, letting his boxers and jeans pool around his ankles. Blair fondled the older man's erection for a moment before urging Jim forward again. 

Shuffling closer, Jim grasped the bars of the cell in his hands as the young man on the other side sank to his knees. Then warm heat surrounded his throbbing cock. He looked down at Blair and watched the young man work as much of his erection into his mouth as he could, given the impediment of the bars. Three quarters of his erection was sucked into that talented mouth, while Blair's hand worked the base of Jim's cock in counter rhythm. Jim felt his cock harden further under the onslaught of fingers and tongue. 

Jim thrust his hips forward, trying to force more of himself into that welcoming heat. He felt the hand release him as his groin slapped against the bars, forcing another inch of his erection into Blair's mouth. Jim gripped the bars tightly, threw his head back, and put all of his effort into a hard fast thrust into the guard's mouth. The cell was filled with his grunts of exertion, the slap of his groin against the metal bars and the wet sounds as his cock pushed in and out of his lover. Blair moaned greedily and massaged the thrusting cock with his tongue. Within minutes, Jim was ready to come. Blair seemed to sense it and sucked hard, pulling the erection into his throat. Arching his back, Jim pressed hard against the barrier. The contrast between the cold of the bars and the heat of Blair's mouth was too much and he came with a hastily quieted shout. Shuddering through his release, he felt Blair's throat massage the head of his cock as the young man swallowed his seed. 

Blair released the imprisoned man's cock and stood, leaning against the bars, covering Jim's hands once more with his own. He smiled hungrily as he took in the heaving chest of his lover and leaned his head close as he could, tracing a drop of moisture with his tongue as it traveled down the older man's face. Blair felt the overwhelming need to touch all of the satiated man before him and began running his hands down the sweat soaked chest, reaching around him to his shaking back, then down to firm buttocks. 

"Turn around babe," Blair urged, wanting... needing to get to the center of his lover. Jim turned, leaning back against the bars, his body still quaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Blair positioned the bigger man as he wanted him then parted the firm buttocks till he could see the small pucker hidden between them. He knelt once more. 

"Press back against the bars, Jim," he ordered. "Hold yourself open for me." 

Jim reached his hands back and replaced Blair's with his own, parting himself for his lover, exposing what no other man had ever been offered. 

Blair drew in a sharp breath as he took in the beautiful body of his partner, buttocks spread wide, centered perfectly between the bars. The young man leaned in and ran his tongue across the puckered opening, smiling as Jim's body spasmed. The older man moaned at the sensation. 

He rimmed Jim lightly, teasing his partner's anus with his tongue, watching as the sentinel's hands clenched and released on his own buttocks in time with the motion of Blair's shallow jabs. The young man fell into a rhythm watching those hands on the increasingly reddening ass. Clench, release, thrust, clench, release, thrust. 

Jim moaned out loud. "Quit teasing. We don't have much time. I want to feel you in me, as far as we can anyway," he gasped out. 

Finally, Blair pulled away. Standing, he unzipped his pants, pulling his aching cock out of his boxer shorts. "Care to help me accumulate some moisture, Jim?" He stared at the older man intensely as he fondled his own erection. 

Jim turned with a growl. "Yeah." Falling to his knees he snaked one arm through the bars, grasping Blair's erection hard. 

Blair gasped as pleasure and pain combined and found himself pulled forward by that tender piece of flesh till his cock protruded through the bars and Jim enveloped it in his mouth in one lunge. Blair clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately not to come as his partner attempted to force his face through the bars and eat him alive. 

Blair finally caught his breath and called out to the older man. "Jim, stop! Stop!" The words had no effect. If anything, Jim increased the intensity. Struggling for control, the young man put a hand on Jim's shoulder, shoving him hard. Caught off guard, Jim fell back. Blair saw the wild look in his eye just before the older man lunged forward once more. He jumped back, keeping out of reach and watched in amazement as Jim cried out in despair. Putting a hand on his own chest, he tried to calm his ragged breathing. He had never seen his partner so out of control. Jim shook the bars trying to reach his guide. 

"Want you," he ground out. "In me. Need you, now." Jim's cock stood straight out, peeking through the bars. 

Blair took one look at the heaving chest and glistening sculpted body straining behind the metal barrier and felt something snap inside him. 

"Forget the game." Walking to the cell door, he flung it open and launched himself at the older man. 

Jim grabbed him hungrily and their teeth clicked together with the force of their kiss. Blair pulled away from the hard kiss and turned Jim around. The sentinel went willingly enough, falling to his hands and knees on the blanket they had placed on the floor, ass toward Blair. 

"Take me hard," he groaned. 

Blair didn't need a second invitation. He fell onto the older man's back, fumbling blindly for the lube he had placed in his pocket earlier. He opened the tube with his mouth as his free hand roamed the body beneath him. He snagged Jim's coat and shoved it beneath him, pushing the older man down to the floor, laying his weight on top of him. Jim grunted as Blair thrust two lubed fingers into his waiting body, moving them quickly in and out, stretching the passage. 

"Now!" Jim roared. 

Blair obeyed without a thought, pressing his cock against Jim's loosened opening. He thrust home in one hard push. The young man froze as Jim cried out. He had never entered his lover before with so little preparation. The passage gripped him so tightly, it bordered on pain. 

Jim took a huge shuddering breath, his entire body quaking under Blair, then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. With Blair still imbedded inside him, he shoved back hard, trying to impale himself even further onto the hard rod within him. Blair gasped and pushed forward, giving in to the demands of his body. Pulling back slightly then pushing in hard, he tried to drive himself in short strokes farther into the willing body of his partner. 

Jim reached up and gripped the bars in front of him, bracing himself as Blair rutted into him, humping hard and fast. Jim cried out, feeling a sharp pulse ignite inside him, as Blair's cock pressed against his prostate. 

"Harder, Blair. Come on, I can take it. Pound me." 

Blair redoubled his efforts at his partner's words. Jim's anus had loosened enough to allow a long stroke. Pulling out, he drove back in with his groin slapping noisily against Jim's firm buttocks with each thrust. The older man pushed back, grunting each time the hard flesh penetrated him. Blair leaned forward, licking and biting Jim's back as he pistoned his cock in and out of the Sentinel's body. Jim cried out as the cock inside him touched his prostate again and suddenly Blair's erection was being massaged by the shuddering passage as Jim came. Blair gripped his partner's hips and thrust blindly, riding Jim as the sentinel's body convulsed in orgasm. 

Jim slumped forward, his body expelling the last of his seed and gripped the base of the bars, resting his forehead on his wrists. After a moment his head cleared and he became aware of the rocking motion of his own body as Blair continued to thrust into him. His lax body was pushed forward with each driving thrust into his ass. 

Blair was lost in his ecstasy as Jim let him use his body. The submissive posture of the bigger man, head resting on his hands, butt high in the air for his taking, made Blair wild. He slammed into his lover again and again, feeling like he could go on forever, wishing that it was true. He moved easily inside Jim, his partner's anus was stretched wider than ever before from the hard pounding invasion of Blair's cock. 

Blair's orgasm took him by surprise and suddenly he was coming. Arching his back he shot his cum deep inside the sentinel. Jim grunted lazily as the warm semen flooded his insides and pushed back against the younger man, drawing him deep inside his body one more time before he was truly spent. 

Blair collapsed on his partner, trying to regain his breath, waiting for the fog in his mind and senses to clear. 

In a few minutes, the younger man found himself shifted gently off his lover's back and cuddled close to Jim's hard chest. He felt soft lips kiss his brow and smiled, pressing himself closer to the big body. 

"That was amazing, Chief. I'm glad you talked me into coming down here before they demolished this old jail." Jim glanced around the dilapidated cell. The wreckers were coming in the morning. He thanked his lucky stars - and of course his friend with the key to this place - that he had been able to make this little fantasy come true for his partner. 

Blair stretched a bit to relieve his aching muscles and smiled up at the older man. "Yeah, man. Are you okay? I was a little rough." The younger man looked his partner over carefully, searching for injury. 

"I'm fine, Blair. I'm perfect. I think I need a new coat, though." He pulled his semen stained jacket out from under himself with a look of distaste. "Couldn't you have used something else?" He looked at the jacket forlornly. "I really liked this coat." 

"Hey man, I wasn't exactly thinking very clearly. I didn't see you objecting at the time," Blair defended himself, trying not to laugh. 

Jim grinned and tossed the ruined garment away. "I guess it's a small price to pay. I've got an idea." 

Blair looked over at his lover nervously. "What?" 

"Well, we've still got several hours before anyone will be here. How about another game?" 

Blair grinned. Jim was finally getting into this. "Now you're talking, big guy. What do you have in mind?" 

Jim got to his feet then pulled Blair up with him. "How about we go home and play cops and anthropologists in love?" 

Blair smiled and hugged his sentinel tightly. "Can't argue with that. It may not be the most original role I've ever played, but I've got to admit it would win hands down over any other possible scenario." He paused for a moment. "Well, except for that Lord of the Jungle fantasy I have, you would look _so_ incredible in a loincloth, man..." 

Jim pushed his partner toward the cell door. "Forget it Sandburg. There's no jungle around here and you are definitely not going to talk me into a covert visit to the tropical room at the Cascade Zoo." 

Blair laughed and started bouncing at the possibilities. "Great idea, Jim! Do you think you could get keys after hours?" 

"Sandburg!" Jim shook his head and followed his laughing partner out of the cell. 

The End 

Hope you enjoyed your little trek into my fantasy life ;-) Feedback would be great! 


End file.
